


Put Your Pillow Next to Mine

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn’t mind being human very much.  At least, not until he tried to sleep.  Just like always, Dean comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Pillow Next to Mine

Castiel didn’t mind being human very much.

After Falling, he’d wandered around lost and alone, his vessel - he kept having to remind himself it wasn’t a vessel anymore, it was his body - shivering with the cold.  It had started raining when Dean finally found him, the Impala pulling up beside him out of the rain suddenly, an answer to the prayers he hadn’t even had the heart to allow himself to wish for. 

He collapsed in Dean’s arms, exhausted and drained, able only to say one thing over and over again: _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…_

But Dean shrugged it off, carried him to the car, carried him home.  On the way there, he listened to Dean’s anger at him, which quickly turned to concern, and finally to compassion.  He listened as the hunter tried to reassure him, telling him he was always welcome to help them with their hunts, that he always had a place to go.  That they would help him get used to being human. 

Castiel thanked him, but didn’t say much else.  He wasn’t sure what to say, how to even begin to apologize for everything that he’d done.  But Dean seemed not to care about that, not after he’d found Cas having a break down on the side of the road looking utterly helpless and alone.  Sam didn’t say anything when Dean ushered the fallen angel into the bunker, the younger Winchester leading him into the other room to find him some dry clothes while his brother made him some warm tea. 

It wasn’t until Sam suggested they all get some sleep that anything felt wrong.

Castiel followed, allowing them to lead him to a spare bedroom.  He crawled into bed, thanking Sam and Dean for their kindness as he pulled the covers up around himself and turned out the lights.  As soon as they left him alone and shut the door behind him, shut him in with his guilt, his heart started to ache in a way he’d never felt before when he was an angel.  It was guilt, he knew, and the pains of grief for all his fallen brothers and sisters.  And for what he’d done to the Winchesters, for the hurt he knew he’d put Dean through, and the shame he’d felt when Dean still immediately came to save him anyways.

He didn’t realize he was crying so loudly until Dean crept into his room, crawled int bed next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging the angel’s head down onto his shoulder.  The hunter whispered into his ear quietly that things would be okay, that the pain would eventually turn into a dull ache that would be easier to live with.

He didn’t bother asking if it ever went away entirely.  He knew from watching Dean all those years that it never did. 

Dean slid under the covers when Castiel pushed them back for him, the pair of them pressing impossibly close together as Dean rubbed the once-angel’s back until his breathing slowed, telling the angel to get some sleep.

It wasn’t until then that Cas realized he didn’t quite get the concept.

After a few minutes of trying, Castiel tried to sit up, but the hunter wouldn’t let him go.  Shifting a hand through Cas’s hair, Dean smiled and told him to lie still and he’d eventually fall asleep. 

He didn’t even hesitate to consent when Cas asked him to stay until he did. 


End file.
